


I Thought Only Kids Do That

by Chelidona (Hobbity), islandkate



Series: Middle Earth NOT Midgard! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Winter FRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/pseuds/islandkate
Summary: We just can't stop!  This one started as a list of possible prompt fills!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



Kili wobbled across the garden unsteadily. "I don't think that was a normal brownie…are you flying?"

"Why did you just eat that?” Mitchell asked before turning to watch helplessly as Fili continued to assist Bragi.

The blonde god lay uncomfortably across a chair while his lookalike dwarf tried to remove a chunk of walnut for him. "How did you get that up your nose?" There was a loud snore in response and Fili shouted, “Stop pretending! I know you aren’t sleeping!”

Mitchell banged his head on a tree, "I thought only kids do that, like, eating random stuff and putting things up their noses." Fili looked at him like he was stupid. Kili and Bragi just grinned happily.


End file.
